A Mistake, A Reunion, and The Truth
by burninganchors
Summary: OLD STORY. Maerad and Cadvan try to cover up a mistake they've made, only to discover that perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing after all...
1. A Mistake

A Mistake, A Reunion, and The Truth

_Wish me luck with this chapter…..I don't like it…..the others will be better, I promise………….._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. There. Happy, copywriter people?

Maerad heard his footsteps, but didn't turn around. She leaned against the wall, and kept her back to him. She heard him slow in confusion, and then felt him as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong? I came as soon as I got the message, but I don't know…" said Cadvan, a slight trace of worry in his deep voice.

Maerad still didn't turn, and when he came around to face her, she looked away.

"Maerad, dear heart, whatever is the matter?" Now he was genuinely upset. Maerad never acted like this around him.

She took a deep breath and pushed her hair back from her forehead, then slowly turned to face him, anger and pain shining in her eyes like beacons on the Lamarsan Sea.

"Cadvan, I…..I don't know how to tell you this," she began uncertainly.

"You can tell me anything," he soothingly said, gently grabbing her arms and pulling her closer, and his lips moved to kiss her, but she pushed him away. His mouth formed an o, and he looked at her in shock. Maerad had to look away from that hurt stare.

"Cadvan…..I'm pregnant," she whispered, and her hands trembled. She dared not look up.

"With my child?" he said after a very long silence.

"Yes," she murmured. "But Cadvan, it was a mistake! This can't be possible! We're not even married, and what will people think…." Her eyes went wide, and she turned to him in fear, almost blind terror. "Cadvan….the first circle….the decree…..do you remember what it said," she asked faintly.

He gasped. "But then the child…." He couldn't finish, it was too awful.

Maerad felt the memory playing in her head.

_"….what I want to know is what Maerad and Cadvan have plans for," said Forenza snootily._

_"Well," said another bard, casting a malicious glance in their direction, "there have been rumors…"_

_"How can you prove anything?" burst out Cadvan angrily, rage a passionate fire in his eyes. He stood up and glared around the table. "How dare you think of us as such lowly Bards! What gives you any right to say such things?"_

_Malgorn stood up also, looking dubiously in Cadvan's direction. "But Cadvan, we do not mean to seem rude or intruding. It would be of the most importance if you and Maerad were to ever…well, have a child. And you two have been seeing a lot of each other."_

_Maerad blushed furiously, and Cadvan looked away, a slight coloring in his cheeks as well._

_"The child would be too strong, and with that kind of power, it could slay all of the Light in Edil-Amarandh, and bring everything we know to destruction and ruin. It would be more powerful than Maerad herself, and maybe even the Elidhu. We could not let that happen. The child would have to be killed upon birth, and the father and mother exiled from all Bardic life."_

Maerad gasped again. "Oh, Cadvan, I could never kill it. We must figure a way out of this," she cried softly.

"Don't worry, we will," he replied tiredly, and he rubbed a hand across his brow. He looked around, seeming much older than he was, and sat down on a nearby chair. Maerad remained where she was, and looked out the window, and a tear fell down her cheek. She couldn't bear it if the child was killed on her behalf. It would be too awful. Cadvan sat, face in hands, for a long time. When he looked up, his eyes were weary, and his face wan.

"I think I have a plan," he said softly, and his voice wobbled. Then he said the words he had never, ever wanted to say. "Maerad, you will have to leave."

"Leave Innail?" she said in barely more than a whisper.

"Yes," he sighed. He looked into her clear, beautiful blue eyes that were now filled with pain and suffering. How he hated hurting her this way!

"But, Cadvan…."

"No, let me finish. You will go into hiding, and then, after the child is born, wait three months. Then come back to Innail. Meanwhile, I will have spread the rumor that you were wed up in Murask, and that you had decided to only live there for the rest of your life. When you return, it will be a great surprise, so they will believe you when you say that your husband died in a raid by the Jussack two months after the babe was born. That way, none will raise questions."

"Do you really think that will work?" she asked, trying to keep the skepticism out of her voice.

"Yes, I do. If it the only way to save the child, then it will have to work." He looked sad and forlorn for a minute, and then stood up and took her into his arms. This time she didn't resist. He stroked her back, and said softly into her hair, "I don't want you to go." That was all he had to say.

She began to cry. "Oh Cadvan," she sobbed, "I wish you'd never….I wish we'd never….."

"Shhh, shh. It will be all right. And you will come back. I will be waiting," he said, trying desperately to be cheerful for Maerad's sake. She gave him a wobbly smile, and then kissed him gently. With one last look into each others eyes, they both turned away, and made for different doors, onto different streets, and, it seemed, into different worlds.

_Don't worry, it gets better. This was the last part I thought of, so it wasn't very well written. I don't think it gives a good picture of the personality of Maerad and Cadvan very well. But no matter to me, I'll let you be the judge. REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!! CHAPTER 2 UP SOON…………_


	2. A Reunion

_Chapter 2: The Reunion _

**Disclaimer: **You know from the first chapter (if you don't, go back and read the first chapter before you read this!!!!!) that I don't own 'em. I wish I did……

Maerad looked around, and then silently urged Imi forward. The gray mare huffed, and then moved onwards at a slow walk. It was almost dawn, and Maerad fiercely hoped that the gates were open. _Although, _she thought rather proudly, _I am Maerad of Pellinor. They have to let me in. _

The sun rose higher with every step the old mare took, and Maerad became more hopeful as they drew closer to Innail. She could almost make out the graceful towers through a swathe of mist, and as that began to lift, Maerad felt her heart tremble in excitement and anticipation. She was coming home. After so long hiding out in the wilderness, she was ready to be back in comfortable beds and among books and out chatting with friends. Ever since she had had the baby….

Oh! The baby! She had nearly forgotten her, as the excitement of the day took over. Anxiously turning around, she saw that her worrying was all for nothing. The baby, a girl she had named Adnaë (Cadvan's request, sent by bird. His few letters made her heart melt with joy.), was sleeping soundly in the makeshift saddle bag-basket. Her dark, curly hair fell in waves over her eyes, and Maerad tenderly brushed it away. How she loved her daughter. She had loved her enough to sacrifice everything she loved, her home, her love himself…

But now she was back. She really was home. She turned in the saddle and saw above her loomed the towers of Innail, not 300 feet away. She took a deep breath, and then pushed Imi into a gentle canter. The mare gladly stepped out, and she had the feeling that the old mare knew she was home, too. Soon they were in front of the gates, and Maerad called up in the speech.

"_Lirean! Lirean noch Dhillarearë!"_

"_Lirean? Ke Sammach?" _said a voice from the window above.

"_Maerad Pellinor na, e Adnaë Murask na!"_

"_Langrea i," _said the voice, and the window banged shut.

Maerad prayed that they would let her in, and it seemed, her plea had been answered. In no time the gates had opened, and a man came out: Cadvan. She nearly sank with relief that he was okay, and she saw the same emotion in his eyes, but she sternly reminded herself that the game they were playing had to continue a little longer. Cadvan came forward and helped her off of Imi, and then embraced her, as a friend would.

"How good it is to see you again, Maerad," he said, holding her back in front of him so as to see her better. For a moment she was lost in his beautiful blue eyes. Then, suddenly, Silvia was behind Cadvan, her long auburn hair done up hastily in a tight bun.

"Maerad!" cried the woman happily, and she all but pushed Cadvan out of the way to embrace her. "Oh, it's been so long, my dearest. I have missed you so," she said fondly, and her eyes were merry and bright.

"I have, too, Silvia." She glanced over her shoulder and looked deeply at Cadvan, then talked to him in mindspeech: "And, Oh, how much I have missed you none can fathom."

She drew away from Silvia, and as the threesome made their way back to the house, she sighed happily. It was good to be home.

* * *

What was that infuriating tapping noise? Maerad, after lying in her comfortable bed for what she guessed had been nearly 1 hour, sighed in frustration and went to see what it was. She opened the door-there was no one there. She got down on her hands and knees and searched under the bed-nothing. After another twenty minutes or so, she nearly smacked herself at her stupidity. The window! Someone was at her window. Quietly but hastily pulling on her silken blue robe, she drew up the shades and opened the window. A breeze rushed in, and the faint scent of violets and musk drifted in, caught by the wind. After taking a few moments for her eyes to adjust, she looked around outside and saw that in the tree near her window, Cadvan was sitting, smiling at her.

"Come down," he whispered softly, and then he began to make his way down the tree. Hesitantly, she reached out and grasped at a nearby branch. It barely swayed under her weight, and, deciding it was safe, Maerad began to climb downwards. As soon as she reached the ground, Cadvan took hold of her arm and led her silently through alleys and streets unknown to her. She followed submissively, wondering where he was taking her. She just had to trust him, she supposed. Soon, a light began to grow in the distance. She realized that this must be Cadvan's home. He led her up the steps and motioned her through the door, then closed it softly behind her. In the house, everything was still, but everything was bright and cozy. She turned to Cadvan. He smiled down at her, and then led her onwards into a living room, where a fire was crackling warmly in a big stone hearth, upon which intricate runes were inscribed. She didn't examine it much, however, for she was soon ushered into a seat. Cadvan sat next to her on the chair and examined her intently; she could almost feel his gaze.

"Maerad," he said at last, his voice choked with emotion, "I'm so glad you're home safe and sound, here with me at last." He gathered her into his arms and held her, his hair mingling with hers, his hands soft and tender and warm. She relaxed happily into his embrace, and her blood coursed like a sliver fire through her veins, thrilling her body down to the fingertips. She hadn't felt like this for a year, at least. It felt so wonderful, so…..right.

"You have no idea how grateful I am to be home," she mumbled into his shoulder.

He drew back, his face serious and concerned. "Was it really that bad out there?" he asked.

That was where Maerad broke down. She sobbed to him all the tales of her trial out in the wild, the hardships, the tears, the grief, the pain, the longing, and every other emotion she had ever felt out there. Again he took her into his arms and just held her, relishing the fact that he was at last able to touch her…have his skin meeting hers, have his lips on hers. When she finished, he kissed her. Maerad had to smile.

When he drew back, Maerad sighed, and then looked up at him, suddenly business like. "Well, let's get down to business: Cadvan, what are we going to tell everyone? Mainly, our daughter, when she is older. Should she know about her real father? Or the fake one?"

Cadvan looked thoughtful, and his face was shadowed in the dim light of the room. Then he looked up, his stern eyes sad and grim. "We must stick to the story that your husband died in Murask, on a hunting trip. At least, that is what we must tell the people. Now, for Adnaë, I think it would be best if…..if she never knew. Did I tell you that I am the Ancient Lore teacher here now? That is why I think it would be best if she never knew. I could be her teacher and help her along the way, and yet I would still just be a man on the outskirts of her life, important, but not important like a father."

He sighed bitterly, and Maerad felt compassion and tenderness well up inside her for this man, this man who was forced to leave his daughter behind, in order to save her very life. She reached forward, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her, kissing him with all of her passion. He accepted the gesture, and when they broke apart, Cadvan was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"I am filled with anguish, Cadvan. Our daughter will never know that her father is the greatest man in all Edil-Amarandh. I love you so much."

And then their lips were fastened together with their ardent love once more. But then, reluctantly, it seemed, Maerad turned away, and Cadvan saw tears glinting on her long, beautiful eyelashes.

"I guess," she said softly, "the game starts now."

With that, she stood up and left the room, the house, and, in Maerad's opinion, her very heart.

_Well, this one...wasn't as great as I imagined it to be. And yet, that is for you to decide! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!_


	3. 15 Years Later

Finally! I put the new chapter up! Be happy. I did it for you.

**Disclaimer: **Nooooooooo!!!!!!!! sob I don't own it. Oh well. I'll live...

15 YEARS LATER

Sighing, Maerad turned up from her writing, and she saw, leaning against the doorframe, her daughter of 15. Actually, she was going to be 16 the next day, but did it really matter? The girl's willowy figure was casual and relaxed, but Maerad had heard in her voice implacability and harshness. Her brilliant blue eyes that were so much like Maerad's were cold - icy cold.

"I want to know, mom. Tomorrow."

"But sweetie…." protested Maerad, only to be cut off with a savage wave of Adnaë's wrist and a violent shake of her head.

"No, mom. Tomorrow. And you will tell me the truth. Not those crazy lies you told me before," said the teenager, and with that she turned and stalked out of the room, her unbound black hair waving tauntingly behind her.

Maerad stared after her, and then huffed in annoyance and slumped down in her chair, rubbing her face wearily. She picked up the quill, and then put it down in despair. She couldn't concentrate on writing the _Naraudh Lar-Chanë _now. How she wished her daughter had not heard the rumor that had been circling through the town! But it was too late for that. Adnaë wanted to know who her father really was, and the real story of her birth. How could Maerad tell her daughter about…him?

As if on cue, Cadvan walked through the open door, his arms piled high with papers and books. He set them down wearily on the desk (causing it to tip haphazardly before righting itself) and then sat down next to Maerad on a long crimson couch. He yawned.

"Today was harsh, Maerad. Teaching is not as easy as it looks."

"Well, I'm sure. Taking care of our daughter is just as difficult, and there's only one of her!"

"She will grow out of it. Why, you were just a teenager when I found you. You were difficult, too," he said, grinning cheekily at her.

She hit his arm playfully. "You were harsh, too. All that traveling, with you….it's a wonder I didn't die out there!"

"Well, you did have me to protect you," he said more softly.

"Yes, I did…" she said trailing off, and he leaned forward to kiss her, but she drew away, rather painfully.

"No, Cadvan. Not here. Not now."

He looked hurt, but so did she. It was so unfair, Maerad thought, that their love must be forbidden because of their stupid powers. No one else had a love like theirs, and no one else had to hide it. They sat in a forlorn little silence until it was broken when Adnaë walked in. She brightened when she saw Cadvan.

"Hello, Cadvan!" she said, greeting who she thought was her Ancient Lore teacher, and nothing more, nothing less.

"Greetings, Adnaë," he said heavily.

"You two working on that book again?" she said lightly, happily alighting onto a cushion by the window, and staring out of it, daydreaming.

"Yes," answered Maerad. She then turned to Cadvan. She began scribbling onto a piece of paper, but she wasn't writing the book. She held it out to Cadvan, and he saw it was a note.

_"Meet me at 12:00pm in the music room," _it read.

He nodded, and then they both turned to write their book, and Adnaë, who was totally absorbed looking out the window, did not notice the triumphant smiles on their faces. They still had much to speak of, and Maerad had to tell him the worst news yet to come.

Read and Review, please. It would be greatly appreciated. Just know that I think there's only gonna be 1 or 2 more chapters, so if you have ideas, tell me now. I might use them. Don't worry. I'll give you credit.


	4. Adnaë's Discovery

**Note to All Readers:** In the last chapter, you may have noticed that (somwhere) it said 12pm. Well, that was a mistake. It should have read 12am. However, that is incorrect as well. I thank you, Icelands, for pointing out that Edil-Amarandh does not have a time system like ours. That should have read "midnight" instead. For all of my readers, I just want you to know that now, they are meeting in the music room, and it is very late at night. In our time, it would be almost 11:45. Thank you for your cooperation.

**Disclaimer: **It isn't mine. Get on with life.

It was late, and the candle flickered, dancing and shifting, casting shadows along the walls. Maerad sat, head in hands, on a crimson couch in the music room. She was almost dreading their meeting, and yet her heart pounded in eager anticipation at the thought of Cadvan, back, with her.

They had sometimes had these secret meetings, late at night, but it had become increasingly harder with Adnaë growing older and staying up later. Luckily, she was at a friend's house tonight, and wouldn't be home until morning. They could talk in peace until late.

She started out of her reverie when a knock at the door resounded through the room, seemingly loud in the stillness. Her head jerked up, and her hair tumbled down across her shoulders, a dark, shiny waterfall. Cadvan stood at the door, smiling slightly.

"You are early," she said, looking at a clock and seeing that it was still a few minutes till midnight.

He smiled again and crossed the threshold, then sat down beside her on the couch and embraced her. Maerad welcomed the warmth, and buried her face in his chest. They sat like that for a moment before he pulled back, examining her with his eyebrows raised. At last he spoke.

"What is troubling you so? You look weary, my love."

She laughed slightly, but he could not miss the way her voice strained and her eyes widened in slight fear. He did not laugh, and when she finished they lapsed into an awkward silence. He held her close again, and she began to cry at his compassion and caring. How she wished they had been able to stay together, to lie down and wake up together, to laugh, to cry together, forever. But it was not to be. And maybe now…nothing was to be. Their secret was over. Adnaë had demanded the truth, and how could she not give it to her, after lying for so long?

Cadvan held her as she cried, murmuring sweet nothings and stroking her back, her hair, her face. Maerad at last turned her tear-stained face to him, and gave him a wobbly smile.

"Thank you, Cadvan," she whispered, coming again to rest her head on his shoulder. She drew a deep, shuddering breath. "Cadvan…It's Adnaë…she wants to know the truth."

Cadvan looked thoughtful for a moment, but his eyes were dark. "Then I think...I think we must tell her. Maerad, we have kept her in the dark for far too long. She, as our daughter, has a right to know. Besides, as soon as she comes of age, she will probably be a truthteller like me. Isn't her name-day tomorrow?"

"Yes, and she will most certainly be a truthteller. It is in her blood. But Cadvan, what if she were…to tell someone. It would be the end of…everything."

"That is a risk we will have to take, I think. Maerad, I know it might be disastrous, but I believe this is the right thing to do."

"You always did know what to do," said Maerad quietly, smiling slightly, pulling back to look him full in the face.

"Yes, I did," he said, amused, but there was no vanity in his statement, just love shining in his fiery blue eyes. He kissed her softly on the lips, and her heart felt light and alive. The kiss strengthened in intensity as Cadvan put his arms around her, stroked her, held her close. She grasped his neck and pulled him towards her, delighting in the feel of his body close to hers. His hands caressed her waist, went lower, then back up. She smiled as he kissed her; they hadn't been able to show their love like this since Adnaë was born. Her lips pressed against his, reaching for more. They were entranced in their own little world, where only one thing mattered: each other. They leaned back onto the couch, and her hair mixed with his in a beautiful, shining black wave. Her skin was afire with his touch, and his body was alive at hers. How she loved this, wanted to go on like this forever, to love him all her days and never stop…

"Mom?!?!?!?!?"

That word, that single word, shattered the peace like a glass. It took her a moment to realize what was going on, and when she did, her heart went cold, and her skin, so flaming hot before, was now clammy with sweat. Adnaë was home.

Maerad, still entangled with Cadvan, looked up, and he did the same. She saw Adnaë standing at the door, her fair skin paler than usual and her eyes wide in shock. Her pack lay by her feet, and Maerad guessed that she had dropped it. _Well, I would have too, had my mother done this to me, _she thought scornfully.

"Adnaë," she said, and she was surprised by how much her voice shook, "what are you doing home so early?"

"Zakora was sick, so I couldn't stay," she said in barely more than a whisper.

"Why did you come home?" said Maerad, untangling herself from Cadvan and standing up by the couch, her whole body shaking. Cadvan looked from one to the other, his face closed.

"I live here," said Adnaë. Then suddenly the girl was angry and her eyes were aglow with the raging passion she was feeling. "Why are you asking questions? What right have YOU to question ME, after I come in and find you…you…KISSING my Ancient Lore teacher? What kind of, of, trick is this?"

She stood before her mother, panting hard, with her hands curled in fists by her sides. There was an awful tense silence, and then it was broken as the clock struck midnight. It went on for ages, it seemed, and finally the ringing stopped, and Maerad was left facing Adnaë. Maerad looked weak and pale, and she fell back onto the couch and put her face in her hands. When she looked up, she was even more weary, it seemed to the other two.

"Adnaë," she said at last, "you are now of age, and I do not think I can lie to you anymore. Tonight I will tell you the truth. The whole truth, and nothing but the truth. It is time for you to know."

Adnaë looked shocked again, and Cadvan said, "Sit."

The girl obeyed, although her eyes shot knives at her teacher.

"Well," began Maerad, looking about her for inspiration. "Where to begin? I guess I will start with me, and your father.

"I was young, only 16, when a man came and rescued me from slavery. His name was Cadvan of Lirigon," she said, rather dreamily.

"Mother, I have heard all of this in Ancient Lore," the teenager interrupted.

"Then it is good to review," replied Cadvan. He nodded to Maerad. "Continue."

"Well, Cadvan and I traveled together, as you know. He told me about myself, and his vision for what I would become.

"Together with your Uncle Hem, my brother, we cast down The Nameless One in his darkest rising. And after that, legend fades. Or so say all the stories.

"But that was far, far from the end. The legends all say that we traveled our separate ways: I went and got married in Murask, and then my 'husband' died on a hunt, so I came back here, while Cadvan stayed and became a teacher. But that is not the truth, as you have discerned.

"Cadvan and I…we sort of…fell in love along our journey. We were already seeing each other, but then one day we attended a meet at which our frequent get-togethers were commented on, and the subject of children was brought up. We were told that we were never allowed to marry or have a child, otherwise it would become too powerful, and that would be disastrous if it were to ever go astray. We promised that we wouldn't. We promised."

Maerad went silent, and looked away. Suddenly Cadvan spoke up, his voice loud, his eyes harsh.

"We did promise. But we were stupid, Maerad, so stupid. We didn't take their advice, Adnaë, and didn't heed the warnings. We were two people too in love to notice the consequences."

Adnaë gasped, and stood up, trembling. "You….you're my father?" she choked out, her voice cracking as realization dawned.

Cadvan would not look at her. "Yes, Adnaë. I am your father." (((--No, don't think Star Wars, there, please…--)))

Adnaë let out all her breath in a whoosh of air and slumped back in her seat.

At last Maerad continued.

"When I found out I was pregnant with you, Cadvan and I decided that I must hide away, so that you would be spared. For, if the Circle had discovered you, they would have….would have…."

She threw herself against Cadvan, sobbing. "My only daughter, what was I to do? I had to lie, to protect you. They would have killed you, do you hear, _killed_ you if I had not taken you away, and then come back with a bag full of lies. I regret it, but I loved you Adnaë, so I had to. Please understand, my darling, please."

She continued crying, and Cadvan held her close.

Adnaë looked between the two, and a new understanding blossomed in her heart. This man, her teacher, and now her father, was so strong and steady. Her mother, so broken, but strong as adamant as well. They were meant for each other. Why did they have to lie? And yet they did it, to protect her. She felt a strange emotion stir within her, and she knew what it was: longing. Adnaë wished she had someone to love her like that, to stay forever by her side and never forget her. But then she realized, she did. Her mother and father had done it for her, had lied for her, sacrificed for her, in order that she might live. How could she be angry at them now? They had needed to lie. It wasn't their fault. Instead, now she felt drained. She felt herself soak up the new information, and as it filled her, she felt tired and weak. Slowly, she lowered herself to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest.

Eventually, Maerad quieted and she drew away from Cadvan, wiping her eyes. "I had to do it, my daughter. I understand that I should have told you by now, but I couldn't find myself to do it. I was ashamed."

She turned away from Cadvan slightly, but he pulled her close. "Never be ashamed of your love."

Maerad was suddenly reminded of that night, they had found each other in Pellinor. What a wonderful night it was. And even now, Cadvan was right.

"No we must not be ashamed. We loved each other, and it was wrong of the council to try and stop our love." Maerad's face was hard with a resolve no other could have.

"It is wrong!" Adnaë suddenly, standing up. Her parents looked at her in surprise, and Adnaë swallowed before she continued. "It's not your fault you were powerful. And other people have fallen in love, but they didn't have to keep apart."

Cadvan's mouth quirked into a smile. "You are right, Adnaë. But when other people find out, I do not think they will see things that way. They will see you as a threat, and your mother and I as a disappointment."

He now looked grim, and Maerad grasped his shirt rather fearfully. "But they will find out, Cadvan. And then…"

"No," Adnaë said forcefully. "We will go to them, and tell them of what you have done. They will understand. They have to."

The room was silent. Then Maerad sighed and stood up, Cadvan at her side the whole way. "I think you are right, my lovely daughter. When they find out, we will go with dignity." She smiled weakly, but her hands were already trembling. Cadvan helped her out the door, and Adnaë watched the couple go, her parents, so in love, hand in hand again. She smiled, and then made her way back to her room. Tomorrow would come, and she was ready.

Well, hope you like it. I always hope. But I must know. So you should tell me. Was it good?


	5. The Truth

Okay, all, my laptop broke, so I'm using my mom's lappy for this one, but I just want you to know that this might be my last FanFic for a while. Hope you like it!!!!!!

**Note to All Readers: **As I said, my laptop broke, and my format is different than the Vista **(I hate Vista!!!!)** my mom uses, so I couldn't use the same format on the words, meaning basically that the little dots above the "e" in "Adnae" are gone. :( lol Just thought you might want to know...

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine...well, the story is, but not the characters...well, one is mine, but...argh, now I'm confused...

* * *

The fountain in the courtyard trickled peacefully as birds burbled in the branches high above, and the sun shone down on a warm day. All in all, it was a wonderful time to be outside, relaxing in the serene sunshine. But not everyone was enjoying the warm weather, as they should be. Maerad stood outside of the council hall, staring gravelly at the door, her hands trembling in the folds of her dress. She jumped as the door opened, and then stared down at the ground, ashamed. It was Cadvan. 

"Maerad!" he cried. "Where have you been? The meeting started ages ago!"

"Oh, Cadvan...I know, but...I can't go in there. I just can't," she said fearfully, her eyes widening.

"Maerad," he said, more softly, and he gripped her arms firmly, but tenderly, as he looked her in the eye, "You CAN do this. You are the strongest woman I have ever met, and I know that you can go in there and prove to the council that you are not in the wrong. You can show them that true love always wins, and that it is not your fault for what you did."

She smiled half-heartedly. "Do you really think so?"

He smiled back, his winning smile that transofrmed and illuminated his somber face. "I know so."

* * *

"Maerad of Pellinor and Cadvan of Lirigon," said Malgorn, his normally care-free eyes cold and hard, "You have something to tell us?" 

Maerad, Cadvan, and Adnae stood before the entire First Circle of Innail, their faces shadowed and heads bowed. "Yes," said Maerad, barely inaudibly.

"So," said another bard, Hurille, "please explain." None of them spoke, but then Cadvan lifted his head and glanced around the table.

"Bards of the First Circle of Innail," he said, "You have called this council, which, maybe to your surprise, would have been if you had not called it anyway, for just last night, we were considering coming to you humbly, ready to accept your just punishment."

"Oh, another one of your midnight meetings, was it? What did you do at this one?" said another bard snootily. The table snickered. Maerad turned red, and Adnae grasped her hand in encouragement, although her face, too, flushed.

"I will ignore that," said Cadvan, visibly working to contain his anger. "As I was saying, we would have come to you anyway, for we must tell you of something. Of something that is wrong with your decree of so many years ago."

"Our decree?" said Malgorn, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, before Maerad went away to Murask."

"Oh. I see."

Cadvan turned to Maerad. "Would you like to take it from here?"

Maerad swallowed. "Yes," she whispered.

She turned back to the council. "Bards of the First Circle of Innail," she began, and her voice gathered strength as she went on, "we have come to you, or rather, you have called us, to talk about a decree that was made nearly 17 summers ago. There was something that was very, very wrong about your decree, something that can affect the fate of the world.

"What, that you broke the rules of the decree?" laughed another bard. Others joined in, but others remained silent, and for that, Maerad was glad.

Adnae squeezed her mother's hand, and when Maerad looked over, she saw that her face was hard and determined. Gathering strength from that one look alone, she looked back at the council, and spoke slowly and deliberately.

"No. What you said in that decree will remain firmly in my mind forever."

"Even though you chose to ignore it?" said another bard. The council erupted into laughter again.

Maerad and Cadvan could tell they were fighting a losing battle. Adnae beside them was angry, and her face was a horrible shade of red.

"STOP IT, STOP IT!" she cried out furiously, and instantly the council hall was dead silent. "What is wrong with you?" she said, glaring at every man and woman in the council hall. "They are trying to tell you something more important than anything, something more important than your stupid decree. They are trying to tell you that YOU ARE WRONG."

The counil just stared at her, their mouths open. None had dared ever stand up to the council before. Even Maerad and Cadvan were shocked.

Adnae gathered courage from this and continued, her eyes glittering angrily from under drawn eyebrows.

"You were wrong to keep them apart. Yes, it may have been disastrous, but you shouldn't have even tried. If they loved each other, than they shouldn't have to stay away from each other. Malgorn," she said, turning to the man, who jumped as she said his name, "you love Silvia, am I correct?"

He coughed, and scratched the back of his neck, then looked away. Then he looked back at her, a slight smile tickling the corner of his mouth. "With all my heart," he said.

"Well, what would you do if someone told you that you were never, ever allowed to talk to her, see her, or touch her, ever again?"

"Well, most likely I would disobey..."

"PRECISELY!" she cried out, her blue eyes fiery and alive. "So that is exactly what they did. My parents, Maerad of Pellinor and Cadvan of Lirigon needed each other, simply because they loved each other. Would you keep love," she said, grabbing her parent's hands and joining them, much to their embarrassment, "apart?"

Maerad's hands tingled as she felt Cadvan's touch. He looked at her and she felt her face go all red again. She looked away, and glanced up at the council. All of them seemed lost in thought, and others were smiling at Adnae.

Maerad hugged her daughter. "You did well," she whispered in her ear before kissing the top of her head.

Adnae glanced up at her. "Thanks, mom," she said, her eyes glowing with happiness, "but it's not over yet."

She turned back to the council. "So, you now know that your decree was wrong, and although my parents disobeyed and had me anyway, it was wrong for you to try and keep them apart. You should have let it been fate's decree whether or not I turned to the dark. You should have trusted my parents, the greatest bards in Edil-Amarandh, to raise me up to be a loyal bard of the Light. Do not doubt your fellow friends, and never doubt the Saviours of our world."

The council nodded, and Malgorn stood up. "Maerad, Cadvan, Adnae," he said, his smile now wide, "you have shown us our faults, and for that we thank you. We ask your forgiveness."

The three on the floor nodded, accepting the apology that was owed.

But Malgorn became grave again. "But, therefore, you must also accept your faults as well. Even if it was wrong to keep you apart, you still disobeyed the rulings of a council."

"What else is new?" whispered Cadvan in Maerad's ear.

Malgorn continued, "So, you must accept the charges."

Maerad swallowed.

Malgorn smiled. "But, we are going to lift the charges."

Maerad's face lit up, and Cadvan smiled as Adnae's draw dropped. "Really?" she cried.

Malgorn nodded, as did some of the other bards in the council. Others were still glaring at them, but they were ignored.

Maerad, Cadvan, and Adnae laughed out loud, their faces shining with joyful disbelief.

Malgorn smiled again. "You are dismissed."

They thanked the council and then exited out of the hall, talking and laughing. Once the double doors had closed, Cadvan picked Maerad up and spun her around. "We did it!" he cried as she laughed. He brought her down and then kissed her passionately. She relaxed into his tender embrace, and put her arms around his neck.

"Ahem," said Adnae, tapping her foot and crossing her arms.

They broke apart and smiled at her. Cadavn brought her into a tight embrace. "Ah, my girl," he said into her hair, "you did so well. I can never thank you enough."

"Well, I..." said Adnae, her voice muffled.

"...you were wonderful, and no buts," said Maerad, taking her from Cadvan and hugging her tightly, and then he put his arms around them both.

And there the family stood, happily together again, their story come to a happy conclusion. For after a mistake, a wonderful, beautiful mistake, they had come together and been reunited, and then they had proven the truth, and that is the greatest story of all.

_Well, I hope you liked it. Review, please. I would like to know if you think I should do an epilogue. 'Cause I will, but only if you want one...your choice. Farewell for now!!!!_


End file.
